De verdad me amas tu también Lottie?
by ximereader14
Summary: Al fin Charlotte y Henry han derribado la frontera que los separa, pero el destino tiene otros planes para ellos, y una de esos planes es interponerse en su camino a la felicidad en diversas formas.


Charlotte siempre había tenido problemas con Henry, eso no podía negarlo. Pero últimamente las cosas iban empeorando, claro, después de unos años de casados, la gente se encariña, había llegado a amar a Henry, pero ahora el se la pasaba en el sótano y ya no la veía. Eso la ponía triste. Recordó cuando era mas joven y su papa le dijo que tenia que casarse con Henry -Es un buen partido, y ademas con eso saldaremos las cuantas pendientes- A ella no le había parecido...Por supuesto que no, nadie la iba a obligar a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba y mucho menos conocía. Pero solo para el bien de su familia acepto.

"Fashback Henry "  
-Ella es la mujer de mi vida- Pensaba Henry cuando la vio entrar en el vestíbulo de su casa con su padre. Charlotte era lo que siempre había buscado. De baja estatura, pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho. Delgada, pero mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Hermosa, pero con carácter, y así fue encontrando mas cosas que le hacia estar perdidamente enamorado de es joven. Simplemente ella era perfecta  
"Fin Flashback Henry"

Henry estaba sentado en la biblioteca, leyendo su libro favorito "Demonologia", aunque a el le encantaba construir cosas, no podía negar que amaba luchar tanto como Will. Pero no estaba concentrado en el libro. Pensaba en Charlotte. Aunque el sabia que ella había accedido a casarse con el por las deudas de sus padre. El no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Eso le dio la oportunidad había jurado por el ángel que haría lo que fuera para conquistarla, y lo logro. Pero noto que en las ultimas semanas, había dejado de verla tanto, ella ya no lo veía con el amor que un día hubo... Si, la estaba perdiendo.  
Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando alguien entro a la biblioteca. La mismísima Charlotte. Llevaba un vestido rosa pastel de encaje que le favorecía demasiado, flores de tela adornaban la falda, que caía hasta el piso muy bonito, usaba unos guantes unos tonos mas claro. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero había raro en su expresión... desesperación? miedo?

Charlotte tenia hablar con el, tenia que entender que es lo que estaba pasando. Y si era necesario, terminaría su matrimonio en ese mismo instante, aunque eso la matara por dentro. Lo busco en su estudio, pero no estaba ahí, así que el único lugar donde tendría que estar seria la biblioteca.  
Camino con paso seguro, tratando de mantener las emociones en su lugar y llegue al lugar y , abrí la puerta de par en par. Ahí estaba, ese hombre tan guapo del cual se habia enamorado. Con un traje a rayas como los que suele usar.  
Henry no le quitaba la mirada de encima, recorría cada centímetro de ella con los ojos. Cuando por fin hablo.  
-Lottie, estas hermosa-  
No pudo evitar que el color le subiera a las mejillas, era el primer cumplido que le hacia en semanas.  
-Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunto Henry intrigado.  
-Si... Necesito hablar contigo- Hiso una pausa- ahora  
-Por supuesto... Ven siéntate conmigo- Dijo esto dando unos golpesitos en la cómoda donde el se hallaba sentado - y Bien?- Dijo cuando ocupo el lugar vació junto a el

-Henry- Dijo al borde de las lagrimas -Últimamente e notado una distancia entre los dos- Henry la miraba expectante, - Ya no no... - "Vamos Charlotte" se dijo a si misma - Ya no me quieres?

Listo, lo había dicho. No había vuelta atrás.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que el respondiera, la pregunta le había caído como un balde de agua fría.  
-Como puedes pensar eso?-dijo en respuesta. Las lagrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de la joven, la acerco a el y la abraso, estaba fría y temblaba -Yo siempre te voy a amar, no importa lo que pase...-  
Ella soyosaba en el hueco de su cuello, verla así lo rompía en pedazos, aquella chica fuerte y demandante ahora estaba hecha trizas - pensé que te había perdido- dijo para volver a llorar, pero esta vez no lloraba de angustia, sino de alivio... Después de todo la amaba, la amaba y eso nadie lo podía cambiar

Después de estar un rato los dos abrazados y en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, un silencio en el que se sentían a gusto. Por fin hablo  
-Hey- dijo Henry que con sus dedos delgados y perfectos había levantado la barbilla de Charlotte para que sus ojos se encontraran- Te amo... lo oíste? Te amo, no lo olvides nunca-  
-Yo también te amo- respondió Charlotte y sus labios se encontraron en un beso cálido y dulce, sus bocas se volvían a juntar después de casi un mes sin contacto alguno, pero el beso se fue tornando apasionado, de necesidad, se necesitaban, no eran nada el uno sin el otro.

Ambos se sentían en las nubes, estaba junto y nada ni nadie los iban a separar. En ese momento Charlotte se levanto y jalo a Henry consigo. Querían ir a un lugar mas privado, ambos parecían dos jóvenes enamorados por los pasillos del Instituto, bueno porque eso eran, dos jóvenes completamente enamorados y perdidos uno por el otro, a lo largo que caminaba iba dándose besos cortos acompañados por risas.  
Cuando llegaron a la recamara principal del Instituto entraron y siguieron con sus caricias y besos.

_Hola:3_

_Soy una escritora nueva aquí, este Fanfic es mio y lo he subido a otra página, no pierdo nada. dejándolo aquí ^^_

_Y pues bueno, espero les gusté, nos vemos _

_Byes C:_


End file.
